Vast amounts of information are stored by computing systems. However, access to the data across the computing systems is not always possible. Some computing systems are legacy systems, which are self-contained and which have little or no flexibility in terms of data output and communication. Other computing systems rely on proprietary data formats and may lack flexibility for interoperability or data integration between systems.